Mudblood Slave Trade Revised and ReWritten
by RoxieRose
Summary: Hermione was taken soon after the final war and was abused for many years killing her spirit until she is traded of to a familiar face and the torture begins again, Harry maintains his search for her and is plagued by his dreams.
1. Chapter one  A scary but familiar face

**Mudblood Slave Trade Revised and Re-written**

This is my rewrite of my first fan fic I ever wrote hope you all like it. But just so your warned this fic contains sexual nature/rape and if you do not like such things being described in a story then please do not read x

My first attempt of the story went ok, there were a lot of assumptions, this is not going to be a story where Hermione is raped and then she falls in love with her capture I just don't see Hermione doing that I have no problems with these sorts of fics because I know it does happen in the world.

**Part one**

Sharp fingernails dug into her face drawing blood as the man before her studied her like a dog in a competition. Gripping her face he moved her head left and right then held it up to the light.

"What is your name slave?" asked Lucius Malfoy forcing the ragged girl before him to look him in the eyes, her eyes reflected back the misery she was feeling within but also fear of the man who held her face.

"Hermione Granger..." she mumbled her face impassive showing no emotion.

"Yes, I thought knew you from somewhere...you're the Mudblood bitch that bested my son in every test...Just look at you now" he spat, throwing her face aside. His smile curled into a vicious grin, an old man behind Lucius stepped forward from the shadows and stood beside Hermione.

"She's very obedient, sir and never gives any trouble" he said, pulling on the chains that bound Hermione, making her kneel before the two men.

"So why are you selling her if she's as good as you say?" asked Lucius, still glaring at Hermione as she stared at the floor.

"Well sir...problems with the Ministry you see, and I don't want them finding her" he mumbled not wanting to explain too much to the man who had been in the dark lords inner circle before his downfall.

"I'll take...it," Lucius snarled, taking the chains from the man. He pulled Hermione forward to him and grabbed her face again roughly.

"I'm your master now girl...you will do well to remember that" he snarled. Pulling money out of his robes he thrust it into the man's face.

Then putting his arm tightly around Hermione's waist he apparated them both to his home.

When they rematerialized Hermione felt fresh air hit her face with a force that made her dizzy, this was the first time she had been outside since she was captured eight years ago.

Hermione found herself looking up upon a vast mansion before Lucius grabbed a fist full of her hair and began to drag her towards the entrance.

Once inside Hermione had a short glance of a huge entrance hall before Lucius continued to pull her by the hair.

Half blind from pain Hermione felt herself being pulled down stone steps and found it hard to keep her footing and stumbled a few times.

At the bottom Lucius released her hair and took hold of her arm, his fingernails biting cruelly into her soft flesh, and then continued his journey, Hermione looked around the hallway with fear as they passed many cells.

Lucius stopped at the end cell and waved his wand with his free hand unlocking it with a click, the door swung open and Lucius dragged her inside.

Hermione found herself inside a cold white room, with a small dirty toilet in the corner. A tattered mattress with a torn sheet lay in the opposite corner, like a dog's bed.

"This is your home now," Lucius sneered magically undoing the chains that bound her and throwing her to the floor. Hermione's knee struck the concrete with a sickening crack, blood poured freely from the open gash that now stretched down her leg her eyes welled with tears but she still showed no pain on her face.

"You know what...I think I made the right decision to buy you," he said, staring down at her, his eyes roaming over her figure with evident lust.

"I will come to you in the evenings and you will do well to be ready for me," he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes showed a hint of fear at his words. Did he really mean...

Lucius straightened his robes and made for the door before he turned around.

"My house elf will bring you food once a day" said Lucius before turning and locking the door behind him, Hermione crawled over to the mattress, grabbing the sheet she wrapped it around her knee to stem the flow of blood, then studied her surroundings.

The room had nothing interesting to pay attention to unlike the basement she had spent the last eight years inhabiting, this room just had four white washed walls the toilet and her bed, sighing she studied herself in the dim light.

Her hair was lank and knotted with blood and dirt, her arms and legs were covered with scars – she knew her back was full of them from the countless whippings she had endured in her last master's care, and they overlapped this way and that. Her skin was tinged with a hint of grey and her ribs jutted out from being too thin.

You see, eight whole years ago the war against Voldemort was won, but not before Hermione was kidnapped by one of his Death Eaters and taken back to his house. She had suffered endless torture in order to break her spirit. She was whipped, beaten, strangled until she passed out, and even raped.

It took a whole year before her fighting spirit was broken and she was left an empty shell, but she found that behaving herself made life a little easier. The beatings became less frequent and the rapes ended after five years and now she knew that the torture would start all over again in the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

**1**

Harry Potter knocked twice on the door of The Burrow, before he was pulled into the house by a strong pair arms.

"Harry...great to see you, mate!" cried Ron, draping his arm around Harry's neck and leading him into the living room that was bursting with small redheaded children.

"I see Ginny's here to visit too," said Harry as a small girl came running up to hug him around the legs.

"No, she and that husband of hers are arguing again so we get landed with looking after the kids while she tries to sort things out." Ron grumbled

"How many does she have now?" asked Harry, trying to count the children, but they were running around so much they became nothing but a blur of red hair.

"Five…soon to be six" said Ron, looking grim.

"What, she's pregnant again!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, and if you had visited more often you would have known," said Ron trying to make Harry feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, but you know I've been busy," said Harry smiling weakly.

"You still haven't given up, have you?" said Ron, leading Harry into the kitchen where it was quieter.

"No, and in my opinion, you shouldn't have given up either," said Harry getting annoyed with his friend who refused to help him with his search any more.

"It's been eight years, Harry. If Hermione was still alive wouldn't we have found her already or at least heard something" said Ron.

"She's not dead, Ron, why can't you feel that…I know she's still alive I feel it in every fibre of my being, and I'm going to find her. If it takes eight years or a hundred to do it I'm going to save her!" exclaimed Harry, getting to his feet and storming out of the house.

He walked to the end of the garden and leaned on the fence. His thoughts dwelled on Hermione. He looked up to the sky and noted that the stars were already peeking though the clouds.

"_Where are you, Hermione…I know you're out there somewhere and I'll never give up until the day I die," _Harry whispered into the night. His mind wandered back to the last time he had seen her.

**2**

One hour before the battle began against Voldemort, Harry and Hermione had shared their first kiss….

Harry was walking back from the library when he bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Where're you going Potter?" he asked, smirking

"None of your business, Malfoy," Harry spat. He tried to push past but Draco stood firm in his way.

"Don't be like that. I was only asking you where you were going," said Draco, his smirk still in place.

"You know damned well where I'm going Malfoy, and for the record, just because you're dating one of my friends that doesn't mean I have to like you," said Harry, trying once again to push past. This time, Draco actually pushed him back.

"You're just jealous because unlike you, I got to fuck her," Draco snapped. Before Draco knew what was happening, Harry's fist had connected with his face and sent him hurling backwards.

Draco got back to his feet quickly - too quickly for Harry to react - and launched himself onto Harry, punching every inch of him he could reach.

The next thing Harry remembered was being pried apart by Hermione, who had come looking for Harry.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she shouted, looking from Draco's obviously broken nose to Harry's many cuts and bruises.

"Ask him, he started it!" said Draco wiping the blood from his nose with the hem of his cloak.

Hermione looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"Think what you want, he always gets his own way anyway," said Harry, storming off up the corridor, but before he opened the common room door Hermione had caught up with him.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" she asked, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still not used to him going out with my ex and he just said he's sleeping with her and I just lost it," Harry explained.

Hermione smiled, understanding what he meant. She took his chin gently and turned his face up to the light. "Come sit in the common room and let me clean you up," said Hermione. It was more of a command than a request but Harry did as he was bidden and went into the common room and sat down upon the sofa.

Hermione crossed the common room, opened a drawer and pulled out a small medic kit.

"I didn't know that was there!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, not many students do…I mean who would want to use a medic kit when you can just run of to the hospital wing and get fixed up in a minute flat, but I don't think it would go down well if you went and told madam pomfrey that you had been fighting" said Hermione, smiling sweetly.

She knelt down in front of Harry and started to mop up his face.

"Luckily the cuts aren't that deep, but your face is going to swell up like a balloon," said Hermione, dabbing cream on his many cuts.

"What would I do without you?" said Harry, but he had not intended to speak with his voice full of love.

Hermione's eyes shifted up to his and stayed there as if locked. His green eyes pierced hers and seemed to draw her in like magnets. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him and he was kissing her back.

Harry's hands were on her back, pulling her closer, and Hermione's hands were on his chest, feeling his muscles tighten beneath his robes.

Gasping for breath, they broke apart and started at each other, panting.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time then laughed nervously.

Harry looked deep into her eyes and felt love for her as he had never felt for anyone else. He helped Hermione from her kneeling position and sat her on the small sofa next to him.

Still holding her hands, he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his and she sighed into his mouth.

"I love you Harry…I think on some level I always have," said Hermione through his kiss.

Harry pulled away slightly and smiled.

"I love you too…And I know I always have," said Harry, running his fingers thought her hair and kissing her softly.

They stayed there for a long time, just kissing softly and whispering words of love they laid down next to one another on the sofa and drifted of to sleep in each other's arms. A long, drawn-out scream from outside woke them up…the battle had begun.


	2. Chapter Two Friendship blooms

**Chapter two**

Hermione awoke shivering on the tattered mattress. Harry's voice echoed in her head.

"_Hermione, where are you?"_

"I'm just dreaming again," she whispered to herself, shaking her head to clear it. She had constant dreams that Harry was on his way to save her, but he never did.

Hermione drew the bloodstained sheet closer to her, trying to block out the cold air, as silent tears stained her cheeks

A sudden popping noise made her jump. She tried to see though the dark. Had Lucius come to her? Was it evening? When in captivity, Hermione had lost track of what time, date and day it was.

Something moved towards her in the dark. Whatever it was, it was small and it shuffled its feet, a sign of old age.

Bright light flooded the small room; Hermione winced and shielded her eyes.

When her eyes finally focused, she noticed a small house-elf limping towards her with a tray of food.

"The master sends you food," the house-elf squeaked, placing the tray on the floor and pushing it towards her.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she looked down at the pitiful portion of food. Some food was better than no food at all; she had learned that a long time ago.

The house elf looked startled at her politeness. "You're welcome, miss," whispered the house-elf, his voice full of pity. Taking one last look at Hermione he disappeared with a loud pop.

Hermione tucked into the food. It was just a bunch of table scraps, like one would give to the family dog.

As she ate, she thought of what would happen to her later and she felt sick to her stomach.

Hermione then wondered if Draco was within the manor. "Draco…I haven't thought of him in a while," she mumbled to herself. Hermione had long worried that if she didn't talk to herself she would lose her voice altogether.

She finished her food and placed the tray in the centre of the room like she did in her old master's place. It was a force of habit, she supposed.

She then counted the cracks in the wall and ceiling. Being alone for days on end for eight years, you found odd ways to entertain yourself.

A loud popping sound announced the elf's re-appearance and Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye then looked back to the ceiling.

"The master wishes me to inform you that he will be arriving soon and to be ready for him," said the house-elf, his voice not hiding his disgust for his master.

Hermione merely nodded and went back to counting the cracks. "Forty-one…forty-two…forty-three…forty-four…" she whispered.

The house elf shuffled towards her "Begging your pardon, miss, but the master wishes I take your clothes to be cleaned," said the house-elf, moving closer.

"Cleaned?" asked Hermione uncertainly. The clothes she was wearing were too large for her as they were the clothes she was wearing when she got kidnapped, and with not having much food in the past eight years they hung of her like rags, they had not been washed since and were smelly, dirty and had holes in places were she had been beaten most.

"Yes miss, cleaned…the master wishes you to be clean," said the house-elf shocked at her surprise of her clothes being cleaned.

Hermione stripped of her clothes, not caring that the house-elf was in the room, she had lost all her self-respect years ago.

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, her breasts now bare. Her bra had been ruined a long time ago, as had her underpants, but she tossed her tattered jeans on top of her shirt in the corner.

When Hermione turned back to the house-elf, she was surprised to notice that he had turned his back to give her privacy.

She pulled the bloodstained sheet around herself to cover up and she cleared her throat to let the elf know it was okay to turn around.

The house-elf gathered her clothes walked to the centre of the room, and picked up the tray.

"I will come back tonight with your clothes and some food," said the elf.

"But Luciu…..I mean the master said I would get one meal a day," said Hermione in confusion.

The house elf smiled slightly. "What the master don't know won't hurt him, miss," said the house-elf and he popped out of the room.

Hermione smiled. The movement hurt her jaw-she hadn't smiled in eight years-but the action felt good and natural. For the first time in years, she felt like she had a friend.

**4**

When Lucius came, Hermione rose to her feet and bowed low as she was instructed to do by her old master-another force of habit.

"Good. I see the old man wasn't lying about you," said Lucius coyly, his eyes raking over her naked body. And his eyes lit up with lust.

"Come here to me," he purred motioning with his finger.

Hermione glided over towards him. "Yes milord" she said bowing her head slightly.

Lucius smile widened and a small laugh escaped his lips. "lets see how well you behave" Lucius purred his smile widening. "Kiss my shoes slave" he commanded.

Hermione knelt down and lowered her mouth to his boots, but before her lips touched the leather, Lucius pulled back his foot and slammed it into her mouth.

Hermione sprawled backwards upon the floor and her right hand flew to her mouth. Her mind screamed with pain but she didn't show it on her face.

Lucius let out a roar of laughter as Hermione crawled back onto her knees and although she was in pain her eyes remained dry.

"Not hard enough, I see," he said playfully, pulling back his foot again, aiming another kick to her face.

"No please don't!" Hermione screamed, unable to stop herself her hands flew up to protect her face.

"Please don't what…?" asked Lucius coyly, a grin upon his face.

"Please don't, milord" Hermione whimpered, her eyes pleading with his. She could feel her lips swelling terribly.

"Stand up, you Mudblood bitch!" Lucius commanded, enjoying his sense of power.

Hermione rose to her feet again and looked at Lucius full in the face.

"Never look me in the eyes, you filth, unless I tell you to do so," he snapped.

Hermione lowered her eyes to the ground. "Sorry milord" she whispered, her lower lip trembling with fear.

"Lay down over there," he commanded pointing his wand over to the corner where he made a king-sized bed appear.

Hermione walked slowly over to the bed and no matter how much she wanted to run, she knew it was better to do as she was told. She lay down on the bed and sighed in fear; her whole body was shaking head to foot and silent tears rolled down her face.

Lucius came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands over her body, making her shudder, but luckily he did not notice this.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling, her face impassive, and found her self counting the cracks again.

"_One…two…three…four" she said inwardly._

Lucius began to remove his own clothes, then climbed on top of her and pinned her arms above her head.

"_Five…six…seven…eight..." _

When he entered her, Hermione bit hard into her lip to stop from screaming. He was a lot bigger than her last master and it had been awhile since her last time. She bit harder to try and stop the pain, sweet copper blood started to filled her mouth slowly.

"_Nine…ten…eleven,"_ her head screamed, trying to block out what was happening, but the pain only got worse.

Lucius took her mouth with his and bit into her lips, making them bleed instantly.

"_Think of something else, dear god think of something else" , her mind screaming with pain. _

As Lucius groaned and grunted with pleasure, Hermione began to think about how all this began the night she was taken during the battle….

**5**

Lying with Harry on the small sofa, she had never felt so happy and content with life; she had had feeling for him for years but never imagined that he felt the same way.

The scream made her jump up from the sofa and Harry got to his feet quickly, drawing out his wand.

Ron emerged from the boy's dormitory, his wand held in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" cried Ron. The scream had obviously woken him as he was still in his pyjamas.

"It was the school's alarm….I heard Dumbledore talking about it with Snape. It's triggered to go off when Voldemort enters the grounds," said Hermione.

"What…he's here in the grounds!" cried Ron.

"It would seem so, as the alarm went off Ronald." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Do you really think now's the time to be a smart mouth?" Ron shot back.

"Stop bickering you two! We need to get down into the Great Hall now…the Order of the Phoenix will be arriving soon," said Harry, standing in between the two of them.

"Harry's right…we should go," said Hermione. Already, the kiss with Harry seemed a lifetime ago.

"Should we wake everyone else up?" asked Ron, looking towards the dormitory stairs.

"If they didn't get woken by the alarm, I think it's safer for them to remain where they are," said Harry, already heading for the portrait door, Hermione close behind him.

Leaving the common room, they headed towards the grand staircase, already the evidence of war was showing.

The once beautiful staircase was now partially in ruins. Some of the stairways had collapsed completely and others had chunks missing in places.

"How do we get down!" cried Hermione, trying to see a safe passage.

"This way…come on!" said Harry, leading them right down two sets of stairs then turning left down a corridor. "There's a secret passageway at the end of this corridor" Harry informed them as they ran down the empty corridor.

Screeching to a halt, Harry ripped aside a tapestry and hurtled along the secret passageway concealed behind it. At the end was a huge set of stairs leading down.

"Harry where does this come out?" asked Ron, gasping for breath and clutching a stitch in his side.

"The Great Hall…I only ever used it once," said Harry jumping the stairs two at a time and nearly tripping twice.

"Why isn't it on the Marauders' Map?" asked Hermione, also gasping for breath.

"I suppose my father and the others never found it," Harry suggested, when they reached the bottom Harry pushed the wall aside and they found themselves behind the staff table in the Great Hall.

Harry led the way though the Great Hall and out into the entrance way.

Everywhere they looked they could see Death Eaters, members of the school staff and the Order of phoenix duelling. As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered they heard a death eater shout.

"There's Potter! kill him!" he shrieked, aiming his wand straight at Harry and casting the killing curse.

Harry pushed Ron and Hermione to the ground and landed beside them hard as red sparks flew past his right ear.

Hermione gasped at how close to death Harry had just been.

Getting quickly to his feet, Harry cast a stunning spell at the Death Eater and he fell to the ground, motionless.

"Harry…get out of here, they're after you!" cried Lupin as he duelled a heavy set Death Eater.

"I'm not running this time," Harry shouted back, running for the main doors out into the grounds, Hermione and Ron at his heels.

As soon as Hermione stepped outside the fresh air hit her like a ton of bricks, taking the breath out of her. She watched as Harry and Ron pelting across the grounds towards Voldemort and the feeling of cold dread washed over her as she looked upon the carnage the grounds had been subjected to, dead bodies, both friend and foe littered the ground and the foul stench of blood polluted the air, Hermione watched transfixed as Lucius Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry

"Harry, look out!" she screamed as Lucius cast the killing curse towards him. Hearing Hermione he reacted quickly and dived to the floor.

"It's the Mudblood! kill her!" Lucius cried in fury, pointing towards Hermione.

A short and slightly fat Death Eater came running towards her, Hermione raised her wand to fight.

"Avada kedavra!" screamed the Death Eater and sparks of green flew towards Hermione, who dodged aside quickly. The spell smashed into the door behind her with a loud bang, spraying Hermione with splintered wood and leaving a huge hole in the door.

"Stupefy!" she screamed back, but the Death Eater blocked it with a flick of his wand.

Even though in a battle of her own, Hermione glanced over towards Harry, He and Voldemort were duelling to the death.

Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry and Hermione held her breath as it brushed past Harry's cheek.

With her guard down, the Death Eater had snuck up towards her and was about to cast the killing curse when Voldemort's scream split the night air.

Hermione watched Voldemort's body hit the ground were he laid dead. Death Eaters all around them started to disapparate fearful of there lives.

Hermione looked towards Harry who had a look of triumph on his face, and she breathed a sigh of relief…it was over, just like that.

Hermione started to make her way over towards Harry with a loving smile on her face when she felt big arms snake around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Death Eaters grin and knew what he was about to do.

"Harry!" she screamed, struggling to free herself from the Death Eaters grip.

She saw Harry turn around. The smile on his face disappeared, and his face drained of colour, and that was the last she had seen him…..


	3. Chapter 3 Willing to die

**Part 3**

_Not many changes in this chapter….could not think of anything that needed changing but if you can think of something please let me know….but in a nice way :D x_

Hermione's memory of her kidnapping was snapped out of her head when she felt air cut of to her lungs. Gagging she reached up to her throat and felt Lucius's big hands wrapped around it.

Lucius shuddered as his climax came and he gripped even tighter around Hermione's neck, then loosened his grip as it passed.

When he let go, Hermione sucked in the sweet air and white lights danced in front of her face. Lucius rolled off her gathered his clothes, and slipped into them while Hermione gagged and coughed on the bed, her face slowly turning back to its normal colour.

When fully dressed, Lucius sat and the bed again and gripped Hermione's face, his nails digging into her cheeks. "You were well worth the money," he panted, still out of breath.

He stared down at her and grinned. Hermione looked just past his shoulder and fear made her body shake; she prayed he would just leave.

Without warning, Lucius let go of her face and slapped her while roaring with laughter Hermione bit back the tears as her cheek throbbed under her hands.

"That's just to remind you off your place…my little whore," he sniggered, rubbing his middle finger down her cheek, Hermione felt a tear slip down one side of her cheek and she was thankful that it was the cheek turned away.

"Get up," he commanded, pulling Hermione roughly to her feet. He then took out his wand and made the bed disappear and the tattered mattress reappear in its place.

"I'll be back tomorrow at the same time," he informed her. Turning on his heel, he left.

Hermione curled into a ball on her bed and wept.

1

Harry stood by the fence outside the Burrow for some time just looking at the sky and thinking about Hermione when a voice behind him made him jump.

"House not good enough for you anymore, Harry dear?" Ginny asked as she came up the pathway towards him.

"Oh, hi Ginny," said Harry, giving her a friendly smile as she came up beside him.

"Congratulations, by the way," said Harry, eyeing her stomach, which was pretty large.

"Oh…thanks," said Ginny half-heartedly her eyes lowering to her stomach

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Harry, noting the deep depression on her face.

"Its…well, its nothing," said Ginny, fumbling with her words.

"It's that husband of yours, isn't it?" asked Harry, squeezing Ginny's shoulders in a comforting way.

"Harry, how many times have I asked you…and Ron, for that matter…to call him by his first name and stop this…that husband of yours…nonsense. You're not in school anymore" scolded Ginny, scowling at Harry.

"I'm sorry, but you know I never approved of you two marrying in the first place gin," said Harry truthfully.

"I know you didn't, my whole family didn't! But I wanted to and that's that!" said Ginny in a way that told Harry to drop it, but he didn't.

"Why don't you leave him, Ginny? You can't be happy…I just can't see why you stayed with him though school and after he got you pregnant at seventeen," said Harry.

"I had to stay with him. He was my baby's' dad…and who would want me anyway with a child around my skirt" said Ginny bitterly.

"Don't use that as an excuse…many guys would have wanted you. You're still very attractive," said Harry truthfully as he noted Ginny's looks Ginny had grown into quite a bonnie woman. Her figure had filled out and her hair now swept down her back, making it look like a river of fire.

"And who would have wanted to marry me then, eh? You?" Ginny snapped, catching Harry by surprise.

Harry went silent and looked back up to the sky for a moment, then back at Ginny and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, please tell me what's wrong," Harry pleaded

"I don't know. I wish I did…we have been arguing so much lately that I'm starting to wonder if my dad was right about him," Ginny confessed, not looking at Harry.

"Why? What did your dad think?" asked Harry.

"He said that he only wanted to marry me because I am a pureblood and would birth pureblood children and that he's using me to breed purebloods"

Harry could see why Mr Weasley would think this as he and Ron had spoken of this often.

"Well what do you think, Ginny?" asked Harry, not wanting to comment.

"I don't know…I love him Harry, I really do, but he just keeps wanting more children," Ginny admitted, looking down at her pregnant belly.

"Well, why don't you tell him you don't want any more?" asked Harry

"I do, but he wants a couple of boys and all I've had is girls!" cried Ginny running a hand thought her hair brushing it back from her eyes.

"And that just makes me think that my dad was right and he wants a army of male pureblood's and when he looked at my family and saw me being the only girl out of six children…well, you see my point."

Harry did see her point. To look at the Weasley family, you would think Ginny would have had a boy by now.

"What are you having this time?" asked Harry, waving his hand towards her stomach.

"I don't know yet," said Ginny truthfully, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Do you want it to be a boy?" asked Harry, trying to show Ginny he cared for her.

"Are you kidding me…after what my brothers were like? You're having a laugh," said Ginny, laughing. Harry smiled at her, knowing she wanted to change the subject. This time, he let it by.

"I see your point…speaking of brothers, here comes the youngest male," said Harry as he looked towards the Burrow to see Ron striding towards them.

"Have you come to pick up the children?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Yes Ron…You can relax now," said Ginny, giggling.

Ginny made her way towards the Burrow, dying to see her children. As Harry moved to follow her, Ron held out his arm.

"Hold on a moment," said Ron gently. "I'm sorry about earlier…and I lied," said Ron, looking ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I lied about giving up on finding Hermione…I feel it too, I know she's still alive…I wish we could just find her and get on with life," Ron admitted, not looking Harry in the eye.

"Its ok Ron, I understand. I feel that way too sometimes," Harry admitted.

"I want to find her Harry, I do, but I feel like it's a waste of time and I am so ashamed of that," said Ron bitterly.

"Every time I'm walking down the street and I see a mop of bushy brown hair I think its going to be her and when it isn't I feel like it will never be her" said Harry, trying to make Ron feel better about himself.

"Well…I just wanted to say if you ever need help or you find something important to come and tell me…ok?" said Ron, stepping aside so he and Harry could walk to the Burrow together.

1

Hermione lay on the mattress, shivering from the cold that hit her naked body, it hurt to move her neck and she felt it swell under her hands. Tears slipped down her cheek and she willed herself to die, but she knew willing it to happen would not make it so.

A loud crack in the room made her sit bolt upright, covering her naked body with the torn cloth. The room flooded with warm light and Hermione squinted until her eyes focused and saw the house-elf limping towards her.

"Good evening, miss," he said kindly. In one hand he held a tray that held steaming food and in the other a bag. "Your clothes miss," said the elf, handing her the bag.

Hermione opened the bag and looked inside. Her mouth dropped in surprise and the elf smile broadly at her. "These are not my clothes." said Hermione holding the bag back to the elf thinking he had made a mistake.

"I spoke with the master and he agreed that I brought you new attire as your old ones were ill-fitting," said the elf smiling.

Hermione's heart filled with gratitude towards the elf. She stood up with the sheet clutched to her chest, the elf turned away as she slipped into the new clothes.

Hermione cleared her throat to let him know she was fully dressed, the elf turned around and nodded his approval at the clothes. She was now wearing new denim jeans that fit her perfectly and a cream-coloured shirt that hugged her body, making her look ten times better. Hermione looked down at herself happily, enjoying the smell and feel of new fabric.

"Thank you ever so much," said Hermione, making the elf blush at her politeness.

"It was nothing, miss," said the elf. Turning he picked up the tray he had placed on the floor and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the tray and the smell invaded her nostrils, making her mouth water. Upon the plate were two lamb chops in thick gravy with vegetables of all kinds and mashed potatoes.

Hermione could not believe she still had an appetite after that afternoon but the food looked delicious and it was the biggest meal she had been presented with in eight years

Picking up the knife and fork, she began to eat quickly enjoying the delicious tastes that danced on her tongue. The elf watched her eat and was glad he could help the poor child. Ten minutes passed and the plate was clean. Hermione felt slightly embarrassed about the elf having watched her shovel food into her mouth like an animal but felt full for the first time in what felt like millennia.

Hermione burped loudly and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry…do forgive me" she said, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"No need to apologise, miss, it's a sign of a well-fed person," said the elf truthfully and moved forward to pick up the tray. When he turned to leave, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder gently.

"What is your name?" she asked timidly.

The elf was taken aback. Never before had a witch or wizard ever asked for his name. "Its Wulf, miss, and may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" he said, liking the young woman more and more.

"It's Hermione," she replied, smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione Now I must go cook the master's supper," said the elf, He turned and left using the door.

Hermione laid down on the mattress and sighed. Her stomach was full and her heart was more content than it had been in a long time.

2

Harry was sitting in the Weasleys kitchen watching Ginny argue with Ron about Draco.

"I love him! Why can't you all understand that?" Ginny screamed, going red in the face, Harry could already see this argument getting out of hand and got himself ready to jump in between them both when it did.

"Yes, we know you think you love him Gin, but does he love you…that's a different kettle of fish," said Ron, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, of course he loves me," murmured Ginny, though she refused to meet Ron's gaze.

"At least look at me when you say that!" said Ron, grabbing Ginny's arm and turning her to face him. "Do you think he loves you, Gin?" He had grown very protective of his little sister.

"I don't think he loves me…I know," said Ginny, looking at Ron defiantly, but her lower lip trembled.

"I don't believe that, and I don't believe that you believe it ether" said Ron, gently trying to catch Ginny's eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door and Harry stood up and answered it. Lounging on the door step was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, here for your monthly visit?" he asked slyly, a smirk crossing his handsome face.

"Yes…and are you here to pick up your luggage?" retorted Harry, stepping aside to allow him entry.

Draco scowled at him but said nothing. Crossing the threshold, he walked up to Ginny, followed by Ron's watchful eye.

"Ready to go, dear?" he asked sweetly Ginny jumped as if slapped.

"Yes…yes, just let me get the kids," she said, falling over her words.

Ginny rushed from the kitchen and into the living room where the kids were sleeping in their sleeping bags on the floor.

Harry watched Draco standing where she had left him. Ron's jaw was grinding and Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "So have you two sorted things out?" asked Harry calmly.

"Yes. Sorry to disappoint you, but she won't be leaving me today," said Draco smugly

"I wasn't trying to imply anything," said Harry though gritted teeth.

"No, of course you weren't you want us to be happy…Right?" said Draco sarcastically.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when Ginny walked into the room. He found it best to hold his tongue but he could not rely on Ron doing the same.

"I'm ready now," said Ginny from the doorway, the children all rubbing their eyes with their knuckles behind her, "Good let's get out of here," said Draco, not once looking at his daughters.

"What's the matter, Malfoy, afraid my home will make your robes smell bad?" asked Ron, not looking up from the table.

Draco stopped by his chair.

"When are you ever going to grow up, Weasley?" he sneered, patting him roughly on the shoulders. Ginny could see the sparks begin to fly and jumped in between them as Ron drew out his wand. "Ron...Not in front of the children," Ginny warned. Ron could see that it wasn't the children she was worried about but he lowered his wand slowly.

"Get out, Malfoy…this may always be my sister's home but it's never yours so don't bother coming inside anymore," said Ron, gripping his wand tightly, daring Draco to say anything else.

"As if I care," muttered Draco, marching out of the kitchen, Ginny and the children hurrying behind him.

When the door closed on them Harry saw Ron's back loosen and relax. "Why did he have to marry in to my family, Harry? Please tell me," said Ron sounding upset.

"You ok, Ron?" asked Harry, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I hate seeing what he's doing to her…she used to be so strong; now she jumps at his every word" said Ron, the true strain of this situation showing on his face.

"Look, I think Ginny's having doubts herself, mate," said Harry, trying to cheer Ron up. "Why do you think that?" asked Ron.

"We were talking outside and she seems like she wants to leave him even though she loves him," explained Harry.

Ron scoffed.

"Loves him…she don't love him, she just doesn't know what love is," said Ron obviously not willing to accept the fact that his sister maybe loved a Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes behind Ron's back. He could see why it was so hard to believe but Harry had learned to accept that. "I mean, how anyone could love that shiny-haired git?" said Ron.

Harry decided it was time to change the subject.

"Speaking of Draco…I heard his father got let out of Azkaban…probably paid them off," said Harry, knowing it wasn't a big change of subject.

"Yeah the Ministry is easily bought off….Gone downhill if you ask me," said Ron.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
